The Only One
by Demonic Barbie Doll
Summary: Slight CS. Takes place after Eddie's death.


The Only One

Written By, Girly

Disclaimer:: I don‛t own anything

Spoilers:: Takes place after Lady Heather‛s Box.

A/N - OK now I'm pissed because someone filed this story to administration as being unappropriated. What the hell is inappropriate about this story?! That's is what I'd like to know because there a are story out there that are far worse and some should even be rated NC-17. So don't even get me started on this shit. 

I‛m sitting on my couch with a bottle of Jack Daniels in my hand. My phone rings, and Catherine‛s number pops up. Why is she calling me? She never calls.

"Sidle." I answer.

"Sara." A little voice speaks over the phone.

"Lindsey? Babe what‛s wrong?" I ask her sympathetically.

"Mommy‛s in her room crying and she won‛t stop. I don‛t know what to do." She told me with a slight hitch in her voice towards the end.

"You want me to come over?" I ask her automatically sitting up.

"Could you, please?"

"I‛ll be there in about ten minutes. Alright?" 

"OK, bye Sara." I heard the phone click off.

I put on a fresh set of clothes and popped some breath mints into my mouth. I make a grab at my keys then drive off to Catherine‛s house. But why would Lindsey call me? Why not Grissom? Grissom seems a lot closer to Lindsey and Catherine then I am. Even though Catherine snapped at me during Eddie‛s whole case, it‛s ok. She had every right to.

I park my car on the street and see Lindsey sitting on the steps with a tear stained face. I take a long breath before getting out of my car. Lindsey looks up at me and I instantly wrap my arms around her.

"Are you alright?" I ask her.

"Just make mommy better." She told me softly.

I lifted her up and carried her into the house. I set her down on the couch, then sat next to her. "What do you want to do while I‛m with your mom?"

"I don‛t know." She nestled herself into me.

"How about you watch some TV, does that sound good to you?" She nods yes. I kissed her for head and she laid down on the couch, then turned up the volume on the TV. I went up the stairs to Catherine‛s room and saw the door slightly ajar. I walk in and see her laying on her bed facing the wall with tears running down her face. I laid down on the bed and wrapped my arms around her. Catherine turned around then buried her face into the crook of my neck. I felt her hot tears against my skin.

"I‛m sorry Cat, I‛m so sorry." I whispered to her.

She sobbed, and it was as if nothing else mattered. I just held her and whispered innocent nothings to her. Once her crying stopped and felt her relax against me. I got up then went back downstairs to Lindsey. She was still on the couch with the TV running, but she wasn‛t watching it. I knelt in front of her.

"Is mommy better now?" Lindsey asked me.

"Yeah she is, she‛s sleeping now." 

"Can you stay here for awhile. I don‛t want to bother mommy, but I don‛t want to leave her either." She looked up at me with tears in her eyes.

"Linds you will never be a bother to your mom. And yes, I‛ll stay." Lindsey smiled then sat up.

"We can sleep in my room." She took my hand then lead me up the stairs to her room. 

Her room was just like every little girls room should be. Light purple walls covered in posters of Avril Lavigne, Jessica Simpson, and Good Charlotte. I stood in her room and she went over to her dresser, then handed me a T-Shirt.

"You can sleep in this, mommy sometimes wears it to bed and it‛s really big on her so it should be big on you too." She smiled up at me, "There‛s some blankets in the closet and you put them on the floor while I‛m in the bathroom?" 

"Yeah I can sweetie." She left the room. I carefully put on the offered shirt then put my discarded clothes on the floor. I opened the closet and saw about 8 or 9 different sets of sheets. Think that the kid has enough sheets? I took out a set of blue and yellow stripped blankets then laid them all out on the floor. Lindsey came back with a couple of pillows wearing a Care Bear shirt with a pair of red basket ball shorts. 

"I brought you some pillows." She said laying them down in front of me.

"Thanks." I smiled at her. Lindsey went on top of her bed and grabbed her pillow, then laid down besides me, before turning out the light.

"Will everything get better?" She asked me.

I felt my heart shatter, "Yes, things will get better. Your mom will go to work and you‛ll go to school. Everything will be alright, you‛ll see."

"You promise?" She looked hopeful at me.

"Yes." I kissed the top of her head.

"I think, I‛m going to sleep now."

I smiled and then felt Lindsey put her head on my stomach. I wrapped a blanket around her, then stroked her hair until we had both fallen asleep.

I woke up the next morning with Lindsey still sleeping on me. Catherine was standing in the doorway with a cup of coffee in her hands, watching us.

"Hey Cat." I smiled sleepily at her.

"Morning." She smiled back, "is . . . . is Lindsey ok?"

"I guess so. She was pretty shaken up when she called me." I looked down at the sleeping girl, "She was so worried about you Cat. I don‛t think that she‛s ever seen you before like that. She just didn‛t know what to do."

"Yeah, everything just sort of happened. I mean, I almost lost my baby, Sara." She said in frustration.

"I know Cat, I know." I whisper.

Lindsey started to stir, eventually opening her eyes. She looked at me then up at Catherine. "Hi mommy."

"Hey baby, are you ok?" Catherine asks her.

"Yes, I‛m going to take a shower." Lindsey said getting up.

"Ok.."

Lindsey wrapped her arms around Catherine then went down the hall. I got up and stood in front of Catherine taking her empty cup then putting it on the night stand near me.

"Thanks for coming over and everything. It meant a lot to Lindsey." She told me.

"What about you, did it mean anything for you?" I ask her.

"You helped me through the night, that‛s all that matters right?" 

"Yeah." I told her, "Well I have to get going. So I‛ll give you your shirt back. And Catherine talk to Lindsey, she‛ll need it." I went over to wear my clothes were and Catherine left the room. I put my clothes back on and left the shirt folded on Lindsey‛s bed.

I walked out the door and went back to my apartment. I laid down on the couch and drank with Jack Daniels, the only one who doesn‛t treat me like shit.

The End

A/N - Sorry if there‛s some mistakes it‛s about 3 am.

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
